deathshotfandomcom-20200213-history
The Seven Warrior
Mammoth The Seven Warriors-Is one of the main antagonist in the story and is the most dangerous group in Utah.They are a group of seven warriors that goal is to get rich and become the rulers of the world and become strong.Not all member use a spirit weapon and some use a regular weapon but all them are the same rank.The group was formed to protect their plan of destruction and make it possible to achieve the goal of controlling the world.It was form by X an former partner of Gunn who he and x had a big fight and split up because of the twin silver skull pistol because x wanted to use them for a super weapon that would make him a powerfull warrior and destory utah.And to kill Van as well. They are high skill fighter with skilled moves and also is on the wanted list at top 15. As a little kid X had it good and was a rich boy who lived in a big house and got everything he ever wanted as a child.But that wasn't enough he wanted some attention from his father who was a rich man,who never pay him attention forcing him to run away and his parents never bother looking for him.As he hid in the tunel while it was raining he seen gunn laying down and sat right down next to him offering him food.And then they became friends and when he gets killed by van he whises that he can make it good between him gunn befor he leaves the plant earth dying in shame.X was a the former partner and was the best friend of the late gunn, and the both of them always work together as a duo.Both him and z spent their lives to gether and stay with each other because they didn't have any one else to be on their side when it got ruft. X was the kind person who hated people that had good and that was the reason why him and gunn always fight.Until they both found the twin silver skull pistol and fought over it until gunn won it and made them worse enimnies and hating gunn.And so he form the gang to get the guns back and unlease power. The member of the seven warrior use special technique after absorning their spirit animale abilities and some just leave their spririt animales alone and their spirit weapon. Members Hyaku-Hyaku is the leader of the Seven warrior and is the first one to join the group. Hyaku has red hair and two piercing in his ears. He appears to be calmer than the rest of his warrior, keeping his cool until somethng makes him made forceing him to go into anger mode which is what he calls.His spirit weapon is called Sakugen which is claws. His spirit Demonis called Raion which is an lion. Kega-Is the second one to join and is the only one who loves to fight no matter what it the problem or if anyone in his way.Kega loves to fight because he was tought by his father to fight and always fight beause that would make him stronger.Kega is a man with black hair and always wear a rude suit and also absord his spirit animale ability giving him the technique to create small knives by touching any object that is around them and shooting them off far distance. Renzoku-It is revealed by X that in order to prove his loyalty to X, Renzoku destroyed his entire family by causing a earthquak useing his spirit weapon.His weapon is a cannon with a skull face on top of his arm and sometimes can cause earthquakes. He is nice dress man with black long hair and sun glass and sometimes can be an asshole.His spirit weapon is call jishin.And he calls his spirit Animale Hokuro which is a brown small mole with gaint spikes simalr to the hedgehog. Lust-Is the only female in the group and is the only one to not use a spirit weapon but she do have a technique she inherited from her family line.When ever she come into contact with anyone or even when she hughs them with skin-to-skin contact she drains their blood making her strong. Mammoth-Is the only one to combine with his spirit animale and his spirit weapon which had turn him to a mammoth with large horns.He only has the ability to charge at top speed and also left anything that can way more that earth it's self. Zaabi-Is the most crazy character in the whole group and loves to create bombs to destroy anything in his way. He is a mass murder and is wanted for destroying a whole town by just claping his hand and creating a echo of bombs.He also absord his spirit animale ability, so when every time he claps his hands he makes a sound wave bombs that can destroy anything in its way or near it.It also can fry a human brain if the human is closed to them. Sakkaku-Is a dark skin man who is the tallest one and is the one with deadly attact but the weakest as well because of spirit weapon ability. Its able to cause illusion and things come too life with his spirit wepon making peolpe die easy.His spirit weapon is called Genjitsu and his spirit animal is called Ika which is an large squid.